


Irresistible

by Sunshine28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine28/pseuds/Sunshine28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam isn't looking forward to college at all. He's rather a shy, retired boy and he doesn't want to meet new people or have fun. All that counts for him is music and school.<br/>Until that boy steps into his life and turns it totally around</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't try to make me stay

“Bye mum”, I say and hug her one last time before I turn and walk into the big building that’ll be my home for the next time, a box with my personal things under my right arm. I enter the hallway and look around. The floor is empty, I hear no sound. Good, I think, nobody around to annoy me.  
I walk up the stairs, searching for my room, when a boy crosses my way. He stares at me with big, blue eyes and smiles. I look at the ground and want to go on climbing up the stairs, but the boy holds on to my jacket. I unfix myself quickly and look at him angrily.  
“What’s up?” the boy asks, the smile fading from his face and he looks rather hurt now. I just give him one last angry glance and walk away. I don’t care if I’m rude. I just want to be alone. 

I’m not looking forward to college, not like all the other people who are curious about meeting new people, going to parties and just having fun. School is just a bitter side effect for them. But for me, school is important. I won’t let me irritate by everyone and just concentrate on the important things in life, I swear to myself, when I turn the key and finally open the door of my room. It’s as little as possible, just to place to beds and desks in it. The left side of the room is messed up with clothes lying around and posters on the wall, so I expect the right side to be mine. My room partner is not here, so I just grab a book and lie with it on the bed.  
I first notice that I fell asleep, when the door swings up and a curly-haired boy steps in. When he sees me he starts smiling so I can see his dimples and comes right to my bed  
“Heey you have to be Liam, right? I’m Harry!” He holds his hand out for me to shake, but I only nod and mumble a “Hi”, just to turn around and pretend as if Harry wasn’t even there anymore. I hear him in the bathroom and fall asleep again to the sound of the shower.

When I step into the cafeteria the next morning, I feel all eyes set on me. I’m not really hungry, but I force myself to eat something before class starts today. So I sit down on an empty table and start to eat.  
“Hey you”, I hear a familiar voice next to me and when I turn my head, I look into the blue eyes I already met yesterday. I frown at him, but he takes it as a request and sits down next to me.  
“I’m Niall by the way. And you?” I examine him. He has blonde hair, but I can already see a light brown shining through at his hair line. I suppose he dyed it. I look down from his hair to his face, where his not-to-overlook big eyes stare at me.  
“Liam”, I mumble. “Wooo”, he shouts and claps his hands. All faces turn into our direction and I flush lightly. Niall doesn’t seem to care; he just smiles at me and says: “You just talked to me.” I shrug and look down on my plate again. 

I’m in my room studying when I hear the door opening. Harry and two other boys come in.  
“You share a room with Liam, Haz?” Niall closes the door behind him and gives me a small smile.  
“You two know each other?” Harry asks, looking back and forth between me and Niall. I shrug at him and turn back to face my biology work.  
“Hey, you have to be Liam. I’m Louis.”  
The third boy Harry brought with him steps next to me and eyes me like an alien.  
“You are studying? After just one day of school?”  
I lift one eyebrow at him.  
“Yes, because some of us use college as an important career move and not just to have fun and chill around as you might do.”  
“Wooow, someone is not in a good mood there”, Louis says and looks a bit angrily, but walks away from me again and places himself in Harry’s lap.  
“That’s the longest sentence I ever heard you say Li!” Niall places himself on my bed and eyes me, still smiling. Could someone ever take this smile off his face? 

I’m in such a bad mood when they finally leave the room this evening. The three boys didn’t even respect that I wanted to study and turned up the music (That wasn’t even a good one) so loud that our neighbours could listen in with them. Niall lay in my bed all day, so now, as I lie down there and try to sleep, I can hardly ignore his smell all around me, which follows me in my sleep.

 

The classroom is still almost empty, but I sit down in the last row anyways. It’s English literature, so I get my stuff out of my bag and place it in front of me. I look to the door to await the teacher, but instead of Mrs. Pam, a blonde boy comes through the door. He stops to look around, when his eyes catch on mine and a smile comes up on his face and he makes his way up to me. I moan.  
“Leyum! Nice to see you here! Why are you sitting in the last row? Come on, we can sit a few places in front of this one. There is much space left.” He looks at me, expectant.  
But I shake my head. “Nah, I want to stay here.”  
Niall nods and places himself next to me. “Okay, then I’ll stay with you here!”  
His smile is brighter now and his eyes glow even bluer.  
I really try to wrench myself away from them, but I fail too often.


	2. Or ask if I'm okay...

When I drive by the street sign telling me that I’m in Wolverhampton now, I feel joy rising in me. After two weeks in college I feel more like visiting someone than driving home.  
I didn’t tell my parents that I’m coming, but they’re both home anyways. My mum starts crying when she hugs me tightly and also my dad has to wipe away some tears. The whole house seems strange to me after this time away. In my room, everything is how I left it. First, I grab my guitar and sit on my bed. I really missed it and I’ll take it to college this time. When I play some tones, I’m already lost in the music. I stay there, singing and playing guitar until my mum shouts for dinner. 

I didn’t do much besides talking to my parents, playing guitar and studying that weekend. Mum and dad wanted to take me out, meeting my old friends from high school, but I just enjoyed it to relax. I already miss home when I’m on the way back to college. I just miss it to be around people who know me.

 

When I come to my room door, Niall sits in front of it, his arms around his bent legs.  
“Li”, he says, starting to smile. “You’re back!”  
“What are you doing here, Niall? Don’t you have an own room where you can spend your time?” I raise one eyebrow at him and put the guitar on the ground to search for my keys.  
“I’m waiting for Harry.”  
“Well… As you can see, Harry is not here. What about searching at Louis’?”  
Finally I find the keys in my pocket.  
He stands up when I put it in the door lock and I frown at him.  
“You don’t expect me to let you in, do you?” I ask and he looks a bit shocked.  
“Of course I do! Why not?” He says, shrugging.  
“Maybe because I don’t really know you?” I open the door and Niall tries to get in too, but I close it fast behind me.

Just when I hear some strange tones outside, I realize that I forgot my guitar there. Niall starts to play some accords.  
“I’m not a straaanger, please leave me in”, he sings to it. I can’t help but start laughing and finally open the door. Some people already came out of their rooms to look who’s responsible for that noise. Niall looks at me with a pleased look on his face and I let him in. He gives me my guitar back and says: “Please play something for me!”  
I shook my head, but Niall looks at me with these big blue eyes and I melt.  
“Okay”, I say and take the guitar. I have to think of a song and start playing. 

Let's dance in style,  
Let's dance for a while,  
Heaven can wait; we're only watching the skies,  
Hoping for the best but expecting the worst,  
Are you gonna drop the bomb or not?...

While I sing, I forget everything. I even forget Niall sitting next to me, listening to me. And at the refrain, he sings with me:

Forever young,  
I wanna be  
Forever young.  
Do you really wanna live forever?  
Forever,  
Forever young?...

When the song is over, we’re staring at each other, until the door gets kicked open and Harry and Louis step in. They frown at us, sitting next to each other with a guitar on my lap. Louis is the first one breaking through the silence:  
“Woah, what’s up in here?”  
I put the guitar away and shrug.  
“Niall, are you coming to the party at Damien’s this evening?” Harry asks next.  
“Sure”, Niall answers and looks to me “And you Li?”  
I frown at him. “Today? Never. Tomorrow’s school!”  
Louis rolls his eyes and mumbles a “boring…”  
The three got ready and leave the room and I’m left alone, still thinking about singing with Niall, so I decide to go to the library and deviate myself.

It’s already dark outside when I leave the library, some books I want to read carrying under my arm. It’s a bit creepy to walk alone through the dark, but I know the campus very well till now, so I have no problem to orientate myself. I stop when I hear someone saying my name. First I think that somebody shouted at me but then I realize that some boys next to the door are talking about me.  
“…blonde boy…”  
“…always on his side…”  
“…gay…”  
“…boring…”  
“…always studying…”

Even though I only understand broken bits of what they say, it hurts what they’re talking about me. I wonder if all the people around here think of me like they do. I know that I didn’t make the effort to meet new people or go to parties, but I never did something rude to anyone.  
Niall flashed up on my inner eye. He’s the “blonde boy” they were talking about. Actually, he’s really by my side all the time, no matter how often I told him to leave me alone. Is he really gay?

The boys in front of the door I have to walk through to come to my room finally finish their cigarettes and go inside. Slowly, I walk up the stairs to my room and grab my guitar. There was an idea for a song text in my head all the time that I just can’t get out.  
I’m still writing when Harry comes in, trying to be as quite as possible. When he sees me still awake, he stares at me, his eyes widened.  
“Is this really you, Liam? It’s 1 am and you’re still awake?”  
I look on my watch. He’s right. I don’t know where the time went; I was so lost in this song. But it’s far from finished. I hide the piece of paper under my bed, change my clothes and collapse into bed. 

 

“For the next project, please search for a partner”, my music teacher Mrs. Devine says. “I want you to write a song, a slow one. Express your feelings! You have four weeks to do that, but I tell you: Don’t start just one day before. You also have to compose a melody that goes well with the text.”  
I look around the room. I don’t know any of them. Everyone else found someone to be in a group with and already split up to discuss how to start. I’m just sitting there, not even trying to ask someone to be my partner, when I feel somebody tipping me on my shoulder, so I turn around. In front of my, there is a girl with brown curls, smiling at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys:)  
> this'll turn into a longer project, hope you like it til now!  
> I really try to upload a chapter every week, probably on the weekend.  
> Anyone who'd like to beta my following chapters? Just leave a comment!  
> See ya soon!:)


End file.
